


We All Got Bruises

by The366thDay (Penjamin24seven365)



Category: VASQUEZ Jhonen - Works
Genre: Absent Parents, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murderer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/The366thDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny has a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Got Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Do I really need a disclaimer? 
> 
> I was inspired to write this after I went to 7-Eleven to get myself a slushie. While heading home the radio was playing Bruises by Train.

"Mmmm...Cherry."  
Todd watched Johnny as he seemed downright childish as he enjoyed his cherry brainfreezy.  
He looked down at the one Johnny had given him and shivered. After pulling up the covers around him, he took a sip.  
Todd started to think about the first time Johnny came by with a freezy for him.  
He remembered he was so scared to touch it, let alone drink it! Too afraid it would be made from, the blood and bones of one of his victims.  
It's weird now that he thought about it. Johnny came over through the window like always, except this time he handed him a freezy, claiming it too be the best thing ever, and I just had to have one.  
Then he sat quietly staring at me, waiting for me to take a sip. So I did, and sighed in relief, it wasn't blood. It was really cherry! Johnny laughed "Squeegee, You didn't think I was going to feed you blood, did you? That would be gross. Plus I need to save it for the wall." After a bit more silence, he started asking questions a mile a minute, and answering himself the next.  
I remember waking up and there was a melted cherry freezey by my bed with a note that said "You fell asleep before finishing. I was going to drink it for you but I would have killed someone for drinking mine. So I left it. - Nny ;) P.S. This note is written in blood." I dropped the note running into the bathroom. The next night he came by with cherry Poprocks and I told him it was okay if he finished my freezy for me.  
Todd was too caught up in remembering that night, he didn't notice the way Johnny was watching him.  
Johnny noticed a lot about Todd. He wouldn't say it but some of the things made him itch for the hunt, a hunt for the filth that call themselves Todd's parents. He noticed how Todd limped to school this morning or the brusies on his neck, the slight twich when he hears the faintest of sounds, even the way he tensed when you get too close.  
For some reason he felt drawn to Todd like a moth to the flame. Some nights he couldn't relax unless he came by to check on him. He would get this weird urge. The urge to kill anyone that hurts his Squee! An urge to make his life better. Strange as it seemed he was okay with that!  
Todd was starting to get cold from the freezy but he only had half of it. Almost as if reading his mind Johnny reached over and plucked the cup out of his hand and started sipping.  
A few moments pass in silence.  
"So are you going to tell me where you got those bruises or am I just going to have to guess?"


End file.
